Kinoabend der Darkville-Vampire
„Soooo.....“, schlug Gala das Kinoprogramm auf, „Was haben wir denn da heute Nacht schönes?..... „ Wie wär’s mit Kawaii Overload Staffel 4? „Neinnn“, kam es prompt von Fridolin. „Blöder kleiner Hosenscheißer“, murmelte Gala während er weiterblätterte und kassierte dafür prompt einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf von Fridolins großem Meister. Eigentlich hatte Gala sich nur mit Merkur ganz in ruhe einen Film angucken wollen, dann wäre es auch völlig egal gewesen welcher....sie hätten eh nicht viel davon mitbekommen..... Aber Merkur musste ja unbedingt Fridolin an schleppen, erst hatte Gala heftig protestiert aber wegen eines `kleinen Gefallen` dem Merkur ihm anbot, hatte er eingewilligt das Teufelsbalg für eine Nacht zu ertragen. Aber da Bakemono seinen kleinen Schüler auf keinen Fall mit Merkur alleine hatte lassen wollen (vor allem nicht mit Gala aber das hatte andere Gründe......nämlich die Angst seinen Kleinen eingeäschert in einem Marmeladenglas zurück zu bekommen zum Beispiel.....), war er nun auch mit von der Partie. Damit dieser Abend nun nicht zum Höhepunkt der Unerträglichkeit für Gala werden würde, hatte er sich Justin dazu geholt. „Wie wäre es mit Da Vinci Code?“, Deutete Bakemono auf die Anzeige. „Laaangweeilig“, kam es von Gala und `Klatsch` machte Bakemono behandschuhte Hand auf Galas Hinterkopf. „AUA, musst du immer auf die gleiche Stelle schlagen“, wandte sich Gala erzürnt zu Bakemono um. „Musst du immer den Mund aufmachen, wenn dich keiner fragt?“ „Was ist mit Titanic?“, warf Merkur ein um den aufkommenden Streit zu unterbinden. Stille..................... „Gut dann nicht“, meinte Merkur kleinlaut und blickte zu Boden. Gala schüttelte leicht den Kopf und blätterte weiter. „Hier, dass ist doch was! Basic Instinkt“,starrte Gala begeistert auf das Hochglanzfoto. „Ist das, dass wo diese Frau da auf diesem Stuhl sitzt und.......?“ Fing Merkur an. „Jaaa genau, lass da rein gehn“, warf Justin begeistert ein. „NEIN“, kam es gleichzeitig von Merkur und Bakemono. „Was ist mit Fluch der Karibik?“ Fragte Fridolin. „Du willst doch nur sehn wie Orlando Bloom da ausgepeitscht wird“, stachelte Gala. Diesmal riss Bakemono ihm das Heftchen aus der Hand um es ihm über den Kopf zu ziehen. „Was ist mit Die Simpsons?“ Stellte Gala die nicht ganz ernstgemeinte Frage. „Das ist auch dann was für unser Kleinkind hier“, fügte er mit einer Handbewegung in Fridolins Richtung hinzu. „Aber gerne doch, wenn ich den Homer da sehe muss ich immer so an dich denken“, schnappte Fridolin. „Na warte du mieser kleiner....“, sprang Gala hinter die Couch und fing an ihn zu würgen. Justin und Merkur warfen sich viel sagende Blicke zu, Bakemono der noch nie was von dieser Serie gehört und somit den Witz nicht verstanden hatte, stand da und starrte auf das Sofa hinter dem soeben Gala und sein Zögling verschwunden waren. Nachdem Merkur und Justin angefangen hatten darüber zu fachsimpeln ob Vampire wohl einen Erstickungstod sterben können hatte Bakemono hinter die Couch gegriffen und die beiden auseinander gezerrt. Gala nahm wieder platz und schlug erneut das Heft auf, Fridolin hatte sich hinter Bakemono versteckt und machte Gala eine lange Nase, was dieser jedoch ignorierte. „Was ist mit Dracula?“ Fragte Justin, Bakemono verdrehte die Augen. „Superman?“ „Denn hast du doch schon gesehn Merkur.“ “Shaun of the dead?” „Nein danke, ich hab schon genug mit nervigen Untoten zu tun, da muss ich mir das nicht auch noch im Kino angucken“, meinte Gala. Justin seufzte, „Matrix?“ „Nein, den versteh ich nie.“ „Das glaub ich dir Fridolin“, murmelte Gala. „Aua! Mensch Bakemono.“ „Vampir, wen ich bitten darf.“ „Herr der Ringe, Love School, Darkville no Kyojin, American Beauty?“, ratterte Merkur die Kleinanzeigen runter. „Nein, Nein, Nein“, kam es mal immer wieder von jemand anderem. „Der Rosenkrieg?“, Fragte Merkur schon leicht verzweifelnd. „Nein danke, da brauch ich ja nur Gala und dir zuschauen“, witzelte Fridolin Gala hatte die letzte Seite des Heftes aufgeschlagen. „Oh!“ „Was oh?“Wanten sich alle Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn. „Letzte Vorstellung um 23:15uhr, dass ist seit einer halben Stunde vorbei.“ Augenverdrehen und entnervtes Stöhnen von allen. „Und was nun?“ Fragte Merkur in die Runde. „Nun mein Schöner, für uns beide wüsste ich da schon was schönes.“, legte Gala seine Hand auf Merkur Bein, beugte sich vor und flüsterte(obwohl es sowieso alle hören konnten) ihm was ins Ohr. Merkur kicherte verschämt, nahm Gala an der Hand und die beiden verschwanden in seinem Zimmer. Fridolin lehnte sich gegen seinen Meister und nickte mit dem Kopf Richtung Gästezimmer. Bakemono fuhr ihm durchs Haar, nahm ihn auf den Arm und auch sie waren verschwunden. „Hallo?....Leute?“ Stand Justin nun alleine im Wohnzimmer. „Wir können uns doch auch einfach ne DVD angucken........Halloooooooo????“